


Orders

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Protective John, Protective John Winchester, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, belt, pissed off John, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You disobey John during a hunt so he makes sure you won't sit for a week.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” John shouts slamming the motel door as you stomp towards the bathroom. His hands catch your arm before you can enter the bathroom.

“I was thinking about saving those little kids.” You try to get away from him but he throws you down on the bed.

“You ignored my order and almost died. I think you need to be punished sweetheart.” He says as he flips you onto your stomach and binds your wrists and ankles to the bedposts.

“I’m going to give you five lashes with the belt. Maybe next time you’ll listen.” You whimper at the sound of John removing his belt. You hated the belt and John knew that. You must’ve seriously pissed him off in order for him to use the belt.

“I want you to count after each one darlin’. You ready?” He asks.

“Yes Daddy.” You mutter.

SLAP

“One Daddy.” You wince at the harsh crack of the belt.

SLAP

“Two Daddy.” You whimper as John rubs one of his calloused, strong hands over your backside.

SLAP

“Three Daddy.” You feel yourself growing damp at the sensation. As much as you hated the belt and what it meant you never failed to get damp from the spanking.

SLAP

“Four Daddy!” You scream as your backside start to tingle.

“I’m gonna make sure you don’t sit for a week.” He growls as he brings the belt down again. Hard.

SLAP

“Five Daddy.” You moan as he undoes your binds and forces you onto your hands and knees. Doggy Style. His favorite.

“Good girl you took that punishment so well. Daddy is so proud he says as he tosses off his shirt. You hear him slip off his jeans and boxers. 

You feel him move behind you and his length against your wet entrance.

“You want me baby girl?” He asks rubbing his thick, hard cock up and down your entrance teasing your back hole. “Should I take my pretty girl in the ass tonight, huh?” He asks circling your tightest hole.

“Want you inside my pussy please Daddy.” You plead. You loved when he claimed your ass but right now you wanted him buried balls deep inside your heated pussy.

“Ok princess.” He slams his hard length inside your slick folds. You moan as he bottoms out causing him to chuckle darkly. “Good girl. Who do you belong to baby girl?” He asks accentuating each word with a hard thrust. 

“You daddy. Only you.” You moan as he moves a hand down to rub your swollen clit. 

“Cum for me princess.” He commands as you explode all over him. Your walls clench his hard cock triggering his own orgasm. He continues to thrust as his hot seed spills inside your tight pussy.

He pulls out and pushes a finger into your back hole. You feel another orgasm build with each of his thrusts. He adds another finger as he rubs your clit with his other hand. You feel your asshole stretch more with each thrust. His rapid circles on your clit make you cum in no time.

“Want more sweetheart?” He asks as you look down to see him hard once again.

“Yes please Daddy.” You plead. He grabs the lube and smears it up and down his length. He turns you onto your stomach and slowly eases himself inside of you. 

“You ok princess?” He asks once he’s fully inside you.

“Yes please move.” You moan. He complies happily thrusting in and out. He sucks your neck leaving marks all over your neck. You feel your orgasm approach quickly due to your over sensitive body.

“Daddy please.” You beg unable to think clearly.

“Cum for me.” He demands. You feel yourself cum apart around him again. You feel his cock twitch and soon he’s spilling his warm seed inside your ass.

“Good girl.” He praises as he slides out of you gently. He pulls your body on top of his and holds you close as though you could slip away at any second.

“John are you alright?” You ask lifting your head from his strong chest to look him in the eyes.

“Do not ever do anything like that again. I can;t lose you too. You keep me sane sweetheart I need you.” He whispers pulling you back down to him.

“I’m sorry I should’ve listened. I won’t do it again John I promise.” You whisper as pepper his muscular chest in soft kisses.

“Good I can’t lose you baby girl.” He whispers me lifts his head so your lips meet. The kiss is soft and caring. For the first time you understand how much you need each other.


End file.
